death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legion/@comment-28260014-20180615164142
Legion – Great Legion, 0 years old, gender = ? The mysterious flesh-sphere creature that continues to increase in size as their Rank increases. They play an important role with their Teleportation and ability to conduct surgery, and they have acquired the ‘Holy Flesh-wife’ Title. They have never directly crossed swords with anyone in a war, but they are feared because of their appearance. But conversely, they are loved in places where they have performed medical care. They received the ‘Holy Flesh-wife’ Title as a result, but Isis thinks that this is good, as she feels like it has made it easier for her to perform medical care. By leveling in Dungeons during their spare time, they became a Rank 7 High Legion. After that, they become a Rank 8 Great Legion through their battle against the ‘Light-speed Sword’ Rickert. Nothing has changed about them except for their size since their Rank increased, but since their size can be controlled freely by the Size Alteration Skill, even this change is not apparent. They have also gained a Unique Skill called Encroachment Fusion, but how to use it is currently unclear. As a result of discussion, they can imagine what it might be for from its title, but it seems that they have decided not to test the Skill carelessly. Their efforts have gone in an extraordinary direction, such as repeatedly receiving flame and lightning treatment and then recovering the damage caused by them repeatedly in order to acquire the Fire and Lightning Resistance Skill to overcome their weakness. But they consider this to be ordinary. Incidentally, despite possessing the Throwing Skill, Pluto still has no control in her throws. This is because the objects they throw are irregularly-shaped masses of flesh that meet heavy air resistance, and because of her unstable posture when protruding from the mass of flesh that makes up Legion’s body. It seems that the Skill’s bonuses have their limits. They were able to defeat Rickert, who would have been A-class if he were an adventurer, but they have analyzed their victory and acknowledged that it was because Rickert was badly matched against them and Ereshkigal’s Counter determined the outcome of the battle. But in truth, if Rickert had devoted all of his efforts to escaping, it is possible that Legion would not have been able to stop him from reaching the fort at the foot of the mountains and the villages and towns beyond it. Though Rickert didn’t notice it, Legion is capable of floating through the air, but not moving at high speeds. Legion can roll across the ground at high speeds, but if Rickert avoided them and took shelter in a town or village, Legion would have chosen to back off. Although it wouldn’t matter if soldiers and knights got involved, Legion believes that innocent civilians should not get involved. Legion is now reflecting on the battle and trying to improve their strength and learn how to fight without relying on their abilities. Using Size Alteration without separating to act with the form of a single person is a part of that.